


Ivory Tower Woes (#134 Judge)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [109]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not on his home turf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Tower Woes (#134 Judge)

Ian strolled down the halls of CalSci. He'd done it a hundred times before but now things were different. Word had gotten out. Ian had suspicions as to how but now everyone knew. Ian's skin crawled as eyes lingered and comments were whispered into cupped ears.

Ian passed a man who could only be a professor. The man had a slight sneer as he silently passed judgment over Ian. Ian's fingers twitched for his gun. What right did these ivory tower geeks have to judge him? Ian glared at the professor and smiled coldly when the man began to run.


End file.
